Hum Hallelujah, Love Story, Jai Ho
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Roxxi and Cameron go through hardships in there relationship, only to end up the happiest couple alive. No matter what stands in there way.
1. Hum Hallelujah

It's all a game of this or that.  
Now verses then,  
Better off against worse for wear.  
And you're someone,  
Who knows someone who knows someone,  
I once knew,  
And I just want to be a part of this.

The road outside my house,  
Is paved with good intentions.  
Hired a construction crew,  
'Cause it's hell on the engine.  
You are the dreamer,  
And we are the dream.  
I could write it better than you ever felt it.  
So...

Hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason.  
I thought I loved you.  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
Our teenage vow in a parking lot,  
"Till tonight do us part."  
I sing the blues,  
And swallow them too

Cameron and Roxxi were sitting outside of their mansion thinking about the past together. They kissed and hugged and was glad they hooked up at such a young age. It was when Roxxi was fourteen and Cameron was sixteen their love blossomed.

**This is the story of when they fell in love and fast forwaded their wedding and first child coming along.**

It was a warm sunny day in L.A. Cali when Roxxi and her sister Yasmin were sitting outside in the back yard of their father's mansion. Yasmin was in a tankini while her younger sister chilled out in a skimpy bikini. The fourteen year olf girl was floating on her back in the pool and then decided to do quick laps. As she flipped and splashed, water bounced up and kept hitting Yasmin. The fifteen year old was mad as hell. "Roxxi stop splashing me you little brat!" Roxxi stopped and waded in the water and giggled as Yasmin rung her hair out at the egde of the pool.

"Oh Yaz, don't be such a no funner. Gawsh haha, You're gonna get it wet anyway when you take a shower later." Yasmin crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"What ev's, I'm going inside anyway." Roxxi shrugged and was about to splash some more at her sister until they heard to male voices.

"Hey, hey, sexy ladies! Party is over so soon?" Came the voice of Eitan whom for somereason was only wearing skinny jeans and a white wife beater.

"Yeah, ladies we just got here?" Came the voice of Cameron whom was wearing the same outfit as Eitan except, he was wearing sneakers and not black all star high top chuck taylors. Yasmin ran over to Eitan and jumped in his arms wrapping her thighs around his waist. They pecked each other on the lips and Roxxi and Cameron groaned. "Ugh, you guys get a frikkin room." Eitan gave Cameron the finger,

"Yea, come on guys, spare us the private scene." Yasmin shrugged.

"They're right baby, let's take this to my room." Eitan shook his head.

"Sorry baby we can't, you know Bryant doesn't want me in his mansion period. I'm lucky enough to be in the pool area and the family room inside." Yasmin shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well daddy can't get be mad for ever."

"Well he is right now and I'd rather not upset him." Yasmin nodded.

"Well I guess these to jealous jerks have to witness our love." Eitan nodded.

"Yea, they're just hating because they and single." Yasmin giggled.

"Tahaha yea, single losers."

"Aw, come on Yaz. Let's not call them that. I mean I felt awful after I broke up with Dylan and people were calling me that." Yasmin shrugged.

"Neh you're right. Come on let's go watch T.V." Eitan nodded and carried his girlfriend into the house.

* * *

Roxxi and Cameron stood outside sighing. Cameron then turned to Roxxi.

"Hey Rox, when did you get single?" Roxxi shrugged.

"Last month. Brayden wasn't a very loyal boyfriend. His friends thought I was too fat. Sadly he went along with them since they always have his back and he broke it off with me. The fucked up part about it is, is that his best friends ex girlfriend, now their best friend has a crush on him and she hates me so yea." Cameron nodded.

"Aw man, damn hon I didn't know. Gawsh so she just wanted you out of the way then huh?" Roxxi nodded and then began to sniffle. Cameron took her chin in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Listen hon, forget about him. If he really love you like I do he would have stayed and listen to a word those jerks said about you." Roxxi nodded when it finally hit me.

"Whoa, Cameron you love me?" Cameron nodded.

"Yes, I do. I always have ever since I was like six. Now we're teenagers and I'm old enough to make a mature decision, I'm telling you how I feel baby. I don't know if you feel the same way but at least I'm being honest now." Roxxi didn't know what to say. The boy she was in love with since she was four years old and he was six felt the same about her. She then instantly leaned into Cameron and kissed him on the lips. Cameron broke the kiss and looked Roxxi in her auburn eyes.

"So you feel the same?" Roxxi nodded and Cameron leaned in to kiss her again. They made out under sun and loved everybit of it. Inside Yasmin and Yasmin had there faces stuck to the patio door glass staring at the new couple in shock. Eitan spoke first.

"Wow, who knew?" Yasmins shook her head.

"Oh no, daddy is gonna flip. He's only thirty seven and his on the verge of a mid life crisis." Eitan chuckled.

"My dad too, well was until little big head showed up." Yasmin slapped Eitan's arm.

"Don't you talk about that baby like that, she gonna get mad." Eitan.

"Of course she is do you know who her parent's are? She is mean as hell, she bad to."

"But she's only six months old, what the hell?"

"Hello I will say it again, do you know who her parent's are. Do you know what blood she has mixed inside of her?" Yasmin then thought for a moment.

"Oh man, that poor baby."

"Shut up Yasmin. What are we gonna do now?" Yasmin jerked back.

"_We_? last I checked he is your foster brother."

"Um last time I checked she is your biological little sister, and Its not my dad who is gonna flip out. Its yours." Yasmin jumped up and down with frustration and then smacked her boyfriend on the back.

"You just have to make me do something about it." Eitan shrugged and looked around.

"Well what the hell can we do. When Bryant finds out he's gonna blame my dad, I just know it."

"Well maybe not. What if he lets it go and just lets us be who we want to be with?" Eitan thought for a moment.

"Yeah lets just wait and see. I got to go. My dad want's me to babysit tonight because he has to go to France for a fashion show."

"Oh yea, he's releasing his new line there?"

"Yea."

"Awsome, tell him I want some free outfits." Eitan kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and started towards the front doors.

"Will do babe, see ya!" Yasmin then shrugged and turned back to Roxxi and Cameron cuddling on a pool side chair. She then heard growling behind her. She instantly knew it was her father. She turned around to explain and then he put a hand over her mouth.

"Go upstairs and mind your business." Yasmin sinced the anger in her father's voice and asked no questions. She zipped upstairs and Bryant turned to the pool area. He slammed open the patio doors causing Cameron to jump a little and slip into the pool. Roxxi tried to help him but she got pulled in as well. They fell into the water far apart from each other and Cameron was closer to Bryant's grasp. He grabbed him up by the collar and pulled him out of the pool with one arm.

"Ouch Bryant! What's the big idea you jerk!" Roxxi began to scream frantically.

"Daddy leave Cameron alone! What are you doing!" Bryant ignored his daughter and began screaming at Cameron.

"You leave here right now! And stay the hell away from my daughter! She doesn't need a pathetic excuse for a person like you dating her and messing around with her! My daughter can do way better than you! So leave and don't bring your ass back!" Cameron was outraged.

"You big jerk! She needs a better father! All your children do! You're the pathetic excuse for a person! Judah loved you and wanted to be happy with you! But of course as usual, you're a jerk fuck things up and leave a child in the middle!" Bryant dragged Cameron to the gate and pushed him out.

"Go tell Judah, to keep you, and his son, and that dirty ass bastard child away from me and my daughters." With that said Bryant grabbed up Roxxi out of the pool and dragged her in the house. She kicked and screamed.

"Daddy please! Let me go! He didn't do anything! It was me! I'm sorry I should have asked you first please! Don't take me away from Cameron!" Bryant ignored her tossed her in the house and shut the doors. Cameron walked back to The Manning Mansion, soaking wet and miserable. He unlocked the door and found Judah with his six month old daughter on his hip. She was laughing out loud as Eitan made funny faces and Jumped around for her. Cameron smiled at his temporary family and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Judah, hey Eitan." Eitan patted his little sister on the cheek and then turned to Cameron.

"Hey dude, so how did you and Roxxi's hook up go?" Cameron shrugged and was about to speak when the phone rang. Judah stepped over to the phone on the kitchen wall and read the caller I.D. It was Bryant. He groaned and turned to the boys.

"Can one of you hold her, please?" Cameron picked up Briana out of Judah's grasp and walked her over to the island. Judah then answered the phone.

"Hello..............................................whoa whoa whoa calm down.............what?...........what does this have to do with me...................excuse me.......................Oh so its my fault......................Don't you dare talk about my children that way.............yes I mean Cameron too....................don't you dare talk about my baby like that either...........Roxxi loves him and I'm pretty sure Cameron lover her too................Did anybody stop us?.................Okay fine then I'll tell him as well................Don't call me anymore if its some bull like this........................Good bye Bryant.................Yea whatever go to hell........." With that said Judah hung up the phone and turned to the boys. "Eitan, Bryant says you're not a loud to see Yasmin anymore." Eitan felt his chin hit the floor. "Oh yea, and Cameron Bryant said heed his warning." Cameron nodded and and passed the baby back to Judah. He and Eitan sadly ascended the stairs thinking about never being able to see the loves of their lives. Cameron took it especially hard. He loved Roxxi with all his heart and couldn't live his life without having there love blossom. He snuck out of his bedroom window and climbed over the balcony to Judah's master bedroom. He then jumped and like a cat landed on his feet.

* * *

He ran to the park and sat on a bench and began to sob his heart out. He then heard a sniffle off in the distance. He looked up and saw the beautiful auburn eyes of Roxxi. She jumped into his arms and sobbed in his chest. Cameron patted her back and then pulled her away from him.

"Baby, I love you so much. We'll find a way trust me." Roxxi nodded and took Cameron's hands in her own.

"Walk with me?" Cameron nodded and they walked hand in hand. They walked until sunset and made it to the empty parking lot by the lake. Roxxi then broke the silence.

"I love you Cameron. My dad has to come around one day I know it. Just promise me you'll wait for me." Cameron took Roxxi's hands in his and kissed them.

"Til' tonight do us part my love." Roxxi blushed then looked at her watch.

"Oh, I better go. I promised daddy I'll be back home before eight and its around seven thirty. I walked here to so um it's gonna take me a while baby." Cameron kissed her on the lips passionately and pushed her slowly into the direction of her home. When she was out of sight he quickly swore to himself.

"I'll get us back together baby, I swear."

Hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason.  
I thought I loved you.  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
Our teenage vow in a parking lot,  
"Till tonight do us part."  
I sing the blues,  
And swallow them too

Well, that's chapter one of my three chapter

* * *

songfic. Tell me what you think and if you want to see more.

I love to hear your opinions, good or bad. Helps me improve my skills so yea.


	2. Love Story

Twenty one year old Roxxi sat in her L.A. Condo sighing sadly as she remembered the events of the day before. It was the after her college graduation and she had a party with her family and her Bratz group friends. Her dad put everything together and didn't invite half of the people she wanted there. Her sisters, Yasmin and Meyhgan were there along with her cousin Chloe. The boys even showed up, all of them except for Cameron. She really wanted to see him and couldn't even enjoy the party without him being there. Cameron did show up eventually, sadly he couldn't get past Bryant. He snatched the present he bought her and pushed her boyfriend out of the party. The party ended in a huge argument and Eitan and Yasmin escorting Roxxi out of her party quietly.

* * *

Roxxi lay there in her bathrobe curled up on her sofa sobbing. She loved Cameron and didn't want to lose him without even getting a chance to have him. Just as she wiped her eyes she heard a knock the door. She She burst them open and scrmeamed the doors. She burst them open and screamed, "What!" Yasmin jumped into Eitan's arms and he fell backwards onto the floor. Roxxi was shocked. "Oh, God! You guys I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." Yasmin rolled out of Eitan's grasp and Roxxi helped him up. Eitan dusted himself off and turned to Roxxi.

"Girl, what the hell is your deal. We have come with awsome news for you and your evil jerk self does this to us! We should leave." Eitan turned his back and crossed his arms over his chest pretending to be angry. Roxxi new her friend was joking so she decided to play along.

"Whatever boy, go head and leave. Get on my nerves anyway." Eitan turned around with sass and snapped his fingers in her face.

"Fine then, come on Yaz let's bounce." Yasmin shook her head and chuckled as Eitan bounced on his heel each time he took a step and headed down the hallway. Yasmin turned to her sister and shook her head laughing. Eitan then came jogging back down the corridor laughing. "I'm just playing." Roxxi smacked his arm and they entered the condo. Yasmin spun around and parked herself in a leather recliner.

"So baby sister, what the hell's up with ya girlie?" Roxxi shrugged and sat down.

"Nothing much, still single, hating dad so much and can't wait until tomorrow because I'm going to tell dad off and then I'm going to find Cameron." Nodded and sat on Roxxi's lap.

"But hon, why don't you like me and Yasmin? As soon as we graduated we hooked back up, and took a trip to Puerto Rico, met up with my dad his girlfriend vacationing and got married." Yasmin held up her left hand and pointed to the big diamond on her finger.

"Bam, Bam, Bling, Bling baby!" Roxxi was shocked.

"Oh, wow. Does daddy know?" Yasmin and Eitan exchanged glances and shook there heads. Roxxi sighed. "Eitan, he's gonna kill you and Yasmin, good luck with mourning." Eitan nodded.

"Actually hon, we have something awsome for you." Roxxi shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Well, Cameron is going to be in town this evening. We told him to come hang out with us then we were gonna come here and reunite you two." Yasmin clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yeah! Isn't this amazing!" Roxxi nodded but then thought.

"Wait, what do you think daddy will do? Say? React?" Yasmin growled with frustration.

"Screw daddy!" Eitan agreed.

"Yea, fuck your dad! I can handle him. My dad tamed him so can I!" Roxxi nodded then pursed her lips in thought.

"Oh, I guess its settled then. But wait, what am I gonna wear?" Eitan shook his head and reached in his bag pulling out a mini skirt, boots, and a sexy top.

"Compliments, of Loland. My dad and his assistant said these are compliments of his fashion company and sure fire ways for you and Cameron's reunion to go perfect." Roxxi nodded.

"Okay then you guys, see you later." Yasmin and Eitan left and Roxxi was glad to have this reunion.

* * *

It was hours later in the evening time and Roxxi was pacing her condo in her new outfit. She checked her make up every time she was her reflection and smoothed her outfit every five seconds. He cell phone then rang. It was Eitan. "Hello..............You're where........Okay...............Send him on up.......I'm so nervous.............Yeah you're right..........okay........okay...........thanks so much Eitan......I know I'm you're wifie ahaha..............love ya babe............peace homes." Roxxi hung up her phone then heard a knock at the door. She strode over to it slowly and heard her heartbeat with each click of her heels. She opened the double doors slowly seeing Cameron standing there with a bouquet of pink roses. Roxxi began to tear up and sniffle. Cameron noticed it and leaned into her pecking her cheek.

"I missed you baby." Roxxi gasped and leaned into Cameron kissing him back.

"You still love me?" Cameron picked her up and carried her over to the sofa.

"Of course. Baby listen, I didn't think I could make it without you any longer. Everywhere in New York I saw you, I heard you name, and I felt your touch in my sleep. I dreamed about you every night, about this moment." Roxxi was shocked. She was feeling the exact same way about Cameron and she realized they were each others destiny.

"Cameron, I love you too sweetheart. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop." Cameron kissed her again and grinned evily.

"Well then, let's make sure we don't." Roxxi smirked and took off Cameron's shirt. Cameron helped her unbutton her top and they laid on the floor. Cameron got his pants off and Roxxi got off her skirt. Cameron then positioned himself under Roxxi and she lowered herself down onto his member. They made hot passionate love as long as they could hold out, then having their final climaxes falling asleep into each others arms.

* * *

The next morning they came up with an idea. As much as they loved each other, they would meet every weekend in an L.A. Restaurant. They went about there plan and it lasted for about two months when it began to get boring. Having to keep their relationship in secret was dumb and annoying. They stopped meeting up because Cameron for some reason was always caught up when Roxxi wasn't and the same with Roxxi.

* * *

She lay at home in her condo watching T.V. On their supposed date night. She was waiting from some since of contact from her boyfriend since she hadn't heard from him all week and was getting annoyed.

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

Cameron knocked unlocked the door to Roxxi's condo and she quickly jumped off of the couch. Roxxi jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Baby, where have you been? Uh it doesn't matter, I just want to be with you. I don't care what my dad says we'll do like Eitan and Yasmin and elope please baby, now save me."

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Cameron shushed her with a kiss and then got down on one knee pulling out an engagement ring. Roxxi was shocked but speechless. "Tara Roxxane Barrington, will you marry me?" Roxxi nodded and gasped as Cameron slid the ring on her finger. She hugged him and then thought for a moment.

"Wait honey, don't worry about it. I talked to your dad and he said that you're old enough now to make a mature decision and not ruin your life. He said if you want to be with me its fine by him, just don't mess up your life and to treat you right." Roxxi screamed jumping up and down the pushing Cameron to the floor and tumbling around with him, kissing him on the lips when they were exhausted.

"Thanks so much Cammy." Cameron nodded.

"Don't mention it hon." Roxxi then slapped him upside the head, hard.

"Why the hell didnt you do that in the first fucking place!" Cameron shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'm a dumbass what to you expect." Roxxi sighed and slapped a hand over her forehead. She then looked at her innocent sweetheart of a fiance and petted him like a puppy.

"Yes you're a dumb ass, but you're my dumb ass." Cameron put on a goofy smile and continued to be his future wife's puppy.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say...yes.  
Oh, Ohhh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh._

* * *

Well, second chapter up, not sure how well it is but I'm giving it my all okay. So, tell me what you think, enjoy and um tell me if you wanna see more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-kisses-


	3. Jai Ho You Are My Destiny

"Push! Come on! Roxxi baby Come on you can do it!" Cameron screamed out to his wife. Roxxi pushed as hard as she could and screamed in horror as she realized something was off about her birthing process. She quickly cried out.

"Oh I think something's wrong!" She began gasping and the doctor quickly rushed between Roxxi's legs to see the problem. He gasped in horror at what he saw and quickly called over the nurse. Roxxi began to go pale and lose a little consciousness. Cameron was trying to keep her awake the doctor began to scream,

"Everyone out of the room! Now! Mr. Levesque-Carter please wait in the waiting room, we have to perform an emergency caesarian while there's still time!" All Cameron could do is nod slowly as he stepped out into the waiting.

In the waiting room, Eitan waited patiently with a seven month, sleeping, pregnant Yasmin on his lap. He then looked up at Cameron who slowly made his way to a chair next to him. Cameron sat down and let out a sad sigh. Eitan instantly knew something was wrong. "Cam, what's wrong?"Cameron shook his head.

"Something was wrong, they had to rush her into the O.R." Eitan gasped in horror. He remembered the same thing his happened to his father's girlfriend when he was about three years old. Sadly his baby half sister didn't make it into the living world.

"Oh no Cameron. Is she gonna be okay?"

"They don't know for sure yet." Eitan rested a hand on Cameron's shoulder. Yasmin still slept and they sat there in silence praying for the safety of Roxxi and the baby.

* * *

It was two hours later when the Doctor Finally came out of the O.R. He walked into the waiting area only to find Cameron, Eitan, and Yasmin all asleep. He smiled at the sight and tapped the young men on the shoulder.

"Excuse, Mr. Manning and Levesque-Carter, I have news about Mrs. Carter-Levesque and the her baby." Yasmin instantly jumped out of her sleep.

"How are they?" Cameron seconded the question. The doctor smiled.

"Why don't you see for yourselves." With that said, The doctor escorted them into a sterile white, but cozy hospital room. In bed was Roxxi and in her arms was a blond, baby boy cooing at his mother. Cameron, Yasmin, and Eitan "awed" at the sight and Roxxi looked up smiling. Cameron walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips sweetly. He then looked down at his son and kissed him gently on the forehead. Yasmin and Eitan also pecked Roxxi and the new baby with kisses.

* * *

They had spent the next hour in a half cooing over the baby, and just chit chatting. The time finally came when Eitan helped Yasmin stand up and placed a hand on her bump.

"Well you guys, me and Yasmin will talk to you later. We're gonna head home now and wait our turn if you know what I mean." The friends chuckled and said their goodbyes. When Yasmin and Eitan left Cameron looked down at his wife and child and smiled.

"How you feeling babe?" Roxxi shrugged.

"I'm doing fine. I couldn't believe this little guy was breach." Cameron nodded.

"Yea, how did they not notice that during the last few sonograms?" Roxxi shrugged.

"Oh well. At least we have a healthy little boy."

"Yea, what should we name him?" Roxxi perked up and stated the name proudly.

"Derran( Not Pronounced Dare, rin. But pronounced Dare, ran) Michael Levesque-Carter.""Wow babe, how'd you come up with that one?"

"Well your first name is David, so I took the D from that. My first name is Tara, but pronounced Terra, so I go the double r from there. Then your middle name is Cameron and its pronounced Cam ran, so I took the n from that." Cameron chuckled and nodded.

"Very creative sweetheart. Ugh me and you are perfect for each other." Roxxi sighed.

"Cameron, you are my destiny." He leaned down and kissed her passionatley.

"You're the reason I breathe babe. I love you so much."

I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch my face,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say

(Jai Ho) (2x)

I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I gonna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
'Cause steady is how I do it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it.

(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! Oohh oh

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

(Jai Ho) (2x)

Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.

(Jai Ho)

Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.

(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! Oohh oh

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho

I need you,  
Gonna make it,

(Jai Ho)

I'm ready,  
So take it!

(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! Oohh oh

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

* * *

Its finally finished! Good thing about this injury is that I can sit down for a couple of days and get some of this updating and reviewing done. Well tell me what you guys think. I wrote this kind of fucked up on Motrin I'm using as a pain killer and a way to help the swelling of my ankle. :-). Thanks so much for reading you guys and I can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
